Letters to Italy!
by LordofAmus
Summary: Buon giorno! It's everyones favorite pasta loving Feliciano! I'm taking letters to spread love around the world! Send in letters and get a responce!
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Italy**

**A/N: **Check out my profile for another Hetalia story and Letters to America!

Buon giorno!

It's me, Italy! I had seen everyone doing these letters and I wanted to do them too! You know, spread the love, si? So please send me your letters and I'll answer them as fast as I can and as much as Germany allows. He likes to keep my busy with training but I want to do fun stuff like eat pasta and play with my cats. I'm sorry, I'm getting off track! Please send in the letters!

Ciao,

North Italy, Feliciano Veniziano Vargas


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Fratello,

Buon giorno fratello. It's me, Romano. I am going on vacation with Antonio, probably to Spain, and I was wondering if you would watch Rome this weekend. Normally I don't trust you with him (Because of that potato bastardo) but no one but Russia volunteered to watch him, and I do NOT trust that scary freak.

Things you can't do with Rome

DON'T tell him what yaoi is

DON'T let the potato bastardo near him

DON'T let him call Naples

DON'T let him eat hamburgers

DON'T let him learn french

DON'T let that brat kid of Prussia's near him either

AND DON'T TELL HIM WHO HIS PARENTS ARE GOT IT FELICIANO?

Ciao,

South Italy, Romano Lovino Vargas

P.S Tell the potato bastardo to go die in a hole

Dear Fratello,

Ve~ your going on vacation with Spain? That's so cute. Make sure to wear a condom! I certainly don't mind watching Rome! I love little kids. He still is a little kid right? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages.

Fratello, what's yaoi? Is that that books that Japan has?

Why do you not like Germany so much? Germany's really nice once you get to know him! He's really strong and nice and even though he reads dirty magazines, he is really nice.

Whats so wrong with calling him Naples? I really want to try it now!

Why would I ever give him a hamburger? Hamburgers are yucky; almost as much as Englands foods.

Why can't he learn French? I just realized I'm responding to all your questions with rules but I really want to find out why I can't do these things.

Prussia's kid is nice! I don't really know him but Gilbert was pretty good. Sometimes if Germanys in a good mood, he tells me stories about him if I can't go to sleep.

Oh, I guess this is the end of the letter. Have fun on vacation, Fratello!

Ciao,

Feliciano.

P.S: What! Germanys going to die! OH NO! I got to find him now and beg him not to! Thanks for telling me Fratello! Ti amo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters to Italy**

In response to_: _Caro dio...

HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT SPAIN AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD INVOLVE A CONDOM! IDIOTA OTHER PEOPLE CAN READ THIS!

Never mind about the yaoi...

DON'T LET GERMANY TALK TO ROME. GOT IT?

Naples is a brat and she's grounded so Rome will try and call her. Don't let him capito?

If he accidentally learns French he will die, like we would.

Prussia's girl is a MENACE. She came over to Spain's and when she left the house was so dirty it was disgustoso. Not to mention the words she taught mio povero bambino Madrid.

I will as long as I come back and Rome is the same.

Ciao,

Lovino

P.S: You are an Idiota, I will drop off Rome tomorrow. Te amo

Ciao,

Ve~ Fratello? Why do you always deny being in a relationship with him when everyone knows that you guys do? Spain does know how to use a facebook you know.

Si si! I get it. Don't let to Germany talk to Rome…but what if they talk when I'm in the potty or something?

Capito. I got it. Poor Naples.

Maybe Prussia's kid just needs some love. I'm sure Rome and I can give her enough love. And why is Madrid your child? I thought it was Spain's capital?

Rome and I will have a great time! We'll watch cartoons, paint pretty pictures and read some of Japans books and don't forget about making pasta together. We'll make lots of pasta! Do you want me to save some for you and Spain~?

Ciao,

Feliciano

P.S: Why am I an idiot, Fratello? And I'll look forward to it. Ne ne! You said you love me! You really do?

Why would we die if we learn French? *tilts head*


	4. Chapter 4

**Letters to Italy**

In response to_: _Dear Feliciano, 

Aloha! I am the personification of the Hawaiian Islands, Hawaii, or Leilani for short. I'm good friends with Florence and Rome. 

So.. I was wondering, hows Europe like? I really like the culture, and there are a lot of different races on the islands! They have good Italian restaurants here, surprisingly. Darn, I never get to leave the islands... 

Tell Florence and Rome I said hi, please! 

Aloha, 

Hawaii AKA Leilani Kamehameha

Dear Hawaii,

Ve~ Hi Hawaii! You're friends with Florence and Rome? That's great!

Europe? The best way for me to describe it that would make it easy for you to understand is it's like the US but the states are countries. The countries are smaller than in the Americas or Asia but we're really prosperous. You should come and visit me some times and I'll treat you to some real pasta or even better, I'll make you some.

Ve~ I will. Talk to you soon.

Ciao,

Feliciano


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters to Italy  
><strong>

In response to: Feliciano,

What in the world is a facebook?

Just... *sigh*

Naples deserves it

Erk... T-typo Fratello! TYPO CAPITO?

Si, pasta would be good. As long as there is LOT'S of tomatoes

Ciao,

Lovino

P.S:Because you are Fratello. *sigh* Si. Te amo. Now get ready already!

Because French is a stupid language for idiotas.

Dear fratello,

It's a social networking site…how do you not know it? Seriously, get one and friend Spain. He has pictures of you on there.

Typo of what? *tilts head*

Of course Lovi! I wound's make it any other way.

Ciao,

Feliciano

P.S: That doesn't really answer my question and yay! I knew you loved me! I am ready or should I put pants on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters to Italy  
><strong>

In response to: Dear Feliciano, 

Yep! I am! Although I don't see them ALL the time, we always chat on the internet, and things like that. 

Hmm... Thats pretty cool! And they have a lot of different governments then, right? Thats pretty amazing! Eh? You would make me pasta? Wow! I think you're the nicest nation that I've talked to! Thank you! 

Thanks~ Okay. Talk to you soon! 

Aloha, 

Leilani Kamehameha

Dear Leilani,

Really? You chat on the internet? Like how we're doing?

Yeah. Theres a bunch of governments! A lot of them are different from Mr. America's! Of course I'd make you pasta! It'll be one of the best pastas I'll make. Just for you! Ve~ you think I'm the nicest! That's so nice!

Talk to you soon,

Feliciano.

P.S: Just call me Feli. It's easier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Letters to Italy  
><strong>

In response to: Dear Italy

It's good to know that you're writing letters now. You need to branch out and start talking to people other than Japan, your brother and I.

That being said, will you please stop sneaking into my bed every night and sleep at home? How do you get past the locks?

-Germany

Dear Germany,

Ve~ you like my letters? Why do I need to branch out? I'm fine with having just you, Japan and fratello. Besides, everyone says I'm cute! That's got to count for something right?

Ne ne! It's easy, I'm Italian so I'm good at sneaking out of places but I can use that to sneak in. And why don't you want me to sneak it? I don't do any damage?

Ciao,

Feliciano


	8. Chapter 8

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Mr Feliciano~ 

Hallo! How are you? It has been a while since we last talked, da? I don't often get to visit Europe-big brother never lets me out of his sight!-so I jump at any chance to talk to the European nations. I have already begun to talk to Mr Ludwig, & visited Mr Luxembourg twice, so now it is your turn! ^-^ 

It is true that you make the best pasta in the world, da? 

~Iolanta Braginski, personification of the region of Siberia 

P.S.: I have sent some sunflowers to your house! I hope they arrive safely~

Dear Iolanta,

Ve~hi! I'm good! I don't know if I've talked to you at all *tilts head* Ve~ You should ask your brother to come see me! I love visitors and we can eat pasta and drink wine! Yay! I like it when people talk to me. You talk to Mr. Germany? I didn't know he did that! I want to talk to him too!

Ve~ Of course I make the best pasta. *shouts in the background* Oh…fratello and I both make the best pasta. He insists that his is so much better than mine…well I'm censoring him.

~Feliciano Vargas

P.S: You sent me sunflowers? That's so nice, ve~ If you can't come visit I will send you some pasta~!


	9. Chapter 9

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Dear Feliciano, 

Oh hey I see your accepting letters now my... pasta loving nephue! Tell me hows Romano... actually let me guess very loud mouthed and, well vulgar. Regardless figured I would drop you a letter and see how you were doing. 

Dearest wishes, Byzantium.

Dear Byzantium,

Ve~ Hello! You guessed right on with fratello! Although he's going on vacation with Spain so check on facebook to see what all they're doing! I'm doing awesomely. Today Luddy and I made pasta for breakfast, and pasta for lunch, and pasta for dinner. I don't think he was too happy about it but it made me very happy. He likes to pretend he doesn't care but I can tell he does. Just don't tell him that though! It's a secret. So how are you?

Ciao, Feliciano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Feliciano, 

WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL SPAIN! 

Nothing... 

AND PUT PANTS ON YOU IDIOTA, ROMA DOES NOT NEED TO SEE YOUR NAKEDNESS! 

Ciao, 

Lovino

Dear fratello,

Ve~ don't kill Spain. He takes really good pictures! Like he took one the one time of you getting out of bed when you were naked but you can't even tell you weren't wearing any clothes.

Ve~ fratello, Rome's already seen your nakedness in Spain's facebook. Why can't he see mine?

With love,

Feliciano.


	11. Chapter 11

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Dear Feli, 

Yep. Yeah, on chats and things like that. 

Cool! I've noticed.. Really? For me? Wow, now I REALLY want to go to Italy. Yeah! I mean, granted, I haven't talked to all of the nations but.. You're the nicest! Your welcome! 

Aloha, 

Leilani Kamehameha 

P.S: Okay.

Dear Leilani,

Ve~ Where do you chat? I wanna chat too ve!

You should come visit! We'd have so much fun and we'd eat pasta, and go shopping, and go sight seeing, eat some pasta and eat some more pasta! Ve~ you think I'm the nicest? Are you serious or are you just lying like France! He says that to me and then everyone else he meets just so he can get into bed with them. Does that mean he wants to have intercourse with me too (Look! I'm using the word he taught me about!)

Feliciano Vargas


	12. Chapter 12

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Dear Feli, 

You are one of my favorite countries! Actually, I'm mostly italian XD. I like england, then canada, then you. X3 sorry for you being third... 

anyway, do you think your first kiss with HRE was really your first kiss with germany? XD 

-Total Anime Fangirl

Dear TAF(Too lazy to type out full name)

Ve, I'm only third…that makes me kinda sad. Everyone always says I'm really cute and that I'm their favorite. Is there a way where I can get up to number one?

My first kiss with HRE being Germany…no…HRE died. I mean, Germany looks a lot like Holy Rome but they're not the same…right? They act so differently…yet sometimes so similar. Ve~ I'm really confused now!

-Feliciano Vargas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Dear Feliciano, 

Hola Feliciano! It's been sometime since I've seen you or your brother, I'm starting to think you've forgotten about me D': How are you, your brother, and Spain? I'm guessing you've been cooking pasta and waving your white flag(Not a lot I hope)? Um, that's all. Adios! 

Con Amor, 

Mexico

Dear Mexico,

Ve~ Hello! You should come to visit. Ve~ I wouldn't forget about you! You have the really good tacos and the cool sombreros and the mustaches and the accent that makes Romano blush whenever you talk! I've been making lots of pasta with Romano and Spain. Germany too but he's not too happy to make it and eat it all the time. He just mostly watches. I'm been waving the flags at practice and then Germany gets mad at me. I don't understand why. It's really confusing. Ciao!

- Feliciano


	14. Chapter 14

**Letters to Italy**

In response to: Hello, Italy. :)

I am the Unova region, an area in the Pokemon world. Maybe you've heard of me? My papa, Japan, is where the Pokemon games are made.

I am writing letters to other countries becau- *streak of pen ink*

*different handwriting* Unova is really shy and plays video games all the time, so it was my idea to get her to write letters so that she can come out of her she- *streak of pen ink*

Sorry about that. That was Victini, one of my Pokemon. We're good friends, but she can be annoying sometimes...

A-Anyway, as Victini wrote, I am trying to be more social. So, um... I'm sorry if my letters start to get annoying...

~Unova

P.S. One of my Pokemon, a Hydreigon, will be delivering this letter. On the outside, he looks like a big, scary dragon! But on the inside, he is really very relaxed and tame. There is no need to be afraid of him, OK? :3

(OH MY GOSH. I saw this letter fic... and then I squealed. And then I had a spazz attack. And then I fell off my bed. XD

As you can probably tell, North Italy is my favorite character. So if you don't like Pokemon... answer my letters? Pleeeease? *puppy eyes* ouo)

Dear Unova,

Ve~ Hello! I've read a lot of Japans books but they kinda scared me. I haven't heard of Pokemon other then the teenagers in my country like to play some kind of card came with it. Then theres also that really cute kitty named Pikachu or something. Ve~ It's so kawaii!

Ve! Your trying to be social too? Germany was really happy that I started writing these letters. He says I need to socialize better so maybe we can do that together! And your letters aren't annoying either. And if they are we can be annoying together.

-Feliciano

P.S: The dinosaur really scared me. It made me drop my pasta on the floor and I stepped on the glass. That's ok though because Germany made it all better.

(lol. Sorry, I don't know Pokemon but if you flip out over this then you shall be my best friend. XDDD lol I'll try to update these as soon as possible so keep writing the letters!)


End file.
